


#UhOhSpaghettiOs

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “You took care of me and got me all the SpaghettiO’s I wanted when I was hurt. The least I can do is repay you,” Charlie said, his voice leaving no room for argument.





	#UhOhSpaghettiOs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [cjmasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/pseuds/cjmasim) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> when Charlie was injured, Brandon brought him all the Spaghettio's he asked for, so now that Brandon is injured, Charlie returns the favor. this, somehow, leads to them getting together
> 
> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeata'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone

Charlie knew it was bad when he watched Brandon go into the boards. When the stretcher came out to wheel Brandon off, Charlie felt like all the air was leaving his lungs. Brandon had to be ok. They were supposed to do this together. Charlie had just come back from his own injury, and things were finally looking up.

When Coach didn’t have an update after the game, Charlie knew it wasn’t good. Brandon was still at the hospital when the Bruins left for Philadelphia, so Charlie sent him a “get well soon” text and told him he’d call before the game.

***

Brandon was still under the influence of the pain meds when Charlie called the next day. Charlie would’ve laughed at how Brandon drawling and slurring his words made him sound like a true Bostonian, but he couldn’t. Especially when Brandon said, “It’s fucked.”

“What?” Charlie asked.

“It’s either my ankle or knee. They can’t tell yet- there’s too much swelling.”

“Oh, B, I’m sorry,” Charlie said, and he meant it. Being injured sucked. “Let me know if there’s something you need when we get home from the road trip, ok?”

“Sure,” Brandon said, then added, “You don’t have to do that.”

“You took care of me and got me all the SpaghettiO’s I wanted when I was hurt. The least I can do is repay you,” Charlie said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

“Alright,” Brandon said, defeated. “Good luck on your game tonight.”

“Thanks.”

The Bruins lost; Charlie immediately called Brandon when they landed in Florida. “How you doing?”

“Still hurts,” Brandon said. “They said it’s my ankle though. Fractured it. I’m done for the rest of the season.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It sucks.”

“Yeah,” Charlie said, remembering his own time on the DL. “Tell you what. When I get back to Boston, we’ll go out and have a boys day.”

“Charlie, you don’t have to…”

“I want to. Please.”

“Alright. It might not be too bad,” Brandon admitted. “See you when you get back.”

“Ok. Hang in there.”

*

Brandon had surprised Charlie by meeting him at the rink when the Bruins flew back into town; Charlie insisted that Brandon spend the night at Charlie’s house.

“Charlie, I can…” Brandon started to say, only to stop when he saw the look on Charlie’s face. “Ok. Fine, you win.” Charlie’s smile could have lit up the room for days, and Brandon couldn’t help the butterflies that were in his stomach.

“Tell me,” Charlie said as he brought the food over to the table, “What’s it been like the last couple of days?”

“It sucks,” Brandon said. “Like every time I start feeling like I can do something, I tweak things just right and it hurts like a bitch.”

“I remember that.” Charlie stabbed at his pasta. “It took me awhile to get used to things.”

“Yeah.” 

“You know, I’m here if you need anything. Anytime.”

“Thanks.” Brandon smiled. “I might take you up on that later.”

*

Charlie and Brandon had been keeping in touch since the night of the injury (and Charlie was over at Brandon’s house more than he was at his own), and it was late one night after a movie marathon (that Brandon had fallen asleep right after starting the movie) when Brandon said, “Stay.”

Charlie stared at Brandon. They had never made a mention of this being any more than “bros helping bros”, and Charlie was a little confused.

“I have a guest room. You’re practically living here anyway,” Brandon said. “Besides, you have a game tomorrow, and I know how you get if you don’t have enough sleep beforehand. Traffic sucks at this time of night.”

“If you insist.” Charlie said, heading to the room Brandon had set up for him. “Thanks.”

“See you in the morning. Sleep well Charlie.”

“You too Brandon.”

Charlie didn’t think much of it the next morning when he got up to make breakfast; they were in the playoffs, and Charlie was a creature of habit. He only realized he was in someone else’s house when he went down the hall to the kitchen and realized that he didn’t know where anything was. Then he heard Brandon snoring in the next room and put two and two together.

Charlie waited for a few before waking Brandon up. “Hey Brandon, where is your frying pan? I was going to make us breakfast, but I don’t know where anything is at.”

“Under the counter to the left of the sink,” Brandon mumbled, still mostly asleep. As Charlie’s words sank in, Brandon sat upright, waking up pretty quickly. “Charlie, you don’t have to.”

“I want to. You took care of me when I was hurt. Let me take care of you.”

“Alright, Brandon said, getting up to make them some coffee. “ I can help if you need it.”

“I got it, but thanks. You just make the coffee, and I’ll bring over the food when it’s done.”

Breakfast was decent, and Charlie promised he’d come back over after practice to hang out with Brandon for a few. Brandon couldn’t argue, that sounded like a nice idea.

*

Brandon was asleep when Charlie got back. Charlie let himself in with the key Brandon had given him earlier in the morning (“In case of emergencies”, Brandon had said); as Brandon lay there, Charlie couldn’t help but think of how cute Brandon looked. And, whoa, where did that come from?

Charlie was saved from his thoughts by Brandon waking up. “Hey,” He sleepily smiled up at Charlie. “Come hang out with me.”

“But it’s late. And you were sleeping. Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s ok. How did the game go?”

“Eh, not that good. We’re still in the playoffs though, so that’s the bright spot,” Charlie admitted.

“I wish I could be there,” Brandon sighed.

“I wish you were there too,” Charlie said, “But let’s not talk about that right now. Let’s just relax.”

“That sounds like a plan to me. Come on, sit down,” Brandon said, tugging on Charlie’s hand.

Charlie let himself be pulled down on to the couch and laid there for what seemed like hours. Finally, he decided he should probably go home. “I should probably head home. I’ll come by tomorrow before we leave.”

“You can stay, you know?” Brandon asked. “It’s kind of nice to have someone else here,” he admitted, cheeks flushing.

“Brandon, are you blushing?” Charlie teased, getting Brandon to laugh. “I can run home and get some stuff and be back, if that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Brandon said.

“Ok. I’ll be back,” Charlie said, and he was out the door.

When Charlie got back, Brandon decided it was time to make his move. “Sorry if I’m reading this wrong,” Brandon said before leaning in to kiss Charlie.

It took a second for Charlie to react, but he kissed Brandon back and then pulled away. “B, what?” He asked.

“I like you,” Brandon said, blushing again.

“I like you too,” Charlie said. “Why do you think I kept asking for SpaghettiO’s all the time? It was so I could get you to come over and spend time with me. I didn’t know if you were…” Charlie trailed off.

“I am,”  Brandon said. “And I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to figure things out.”

“It’s all good,” Charlie said. “I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you and seeing where things go.” It was Charlie’s turn to blush.

“I like that idea,” Brandon said. “I don’t want to jinx anything with the playoffs, so we can figure it out after then?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Charlie said, leaning in for another kiss. “But we can totally do this, right?”

“Of course.”

They spent most of the rest of the night making out; Charlie finally decided at 1 AM that they should go to bed. When Brandon tugged on Charlie’s hand to lead him to the master bedroom, Charlie followed without a fight. As they tumbled into the bed (Charlie being careful to avoid Brandon’s bad leg), Charlie said, “This is ok, right?”

“It’s more than ok,” Brandon said, leaning in for another kiss. They finally got to sleep, and when Charlie woke up spooning Brandon in the morning, he realized this is what had been missing all the other mornings he’d been spending here.

It never went any farther than a few makeout sessions during the playoffs. Both of them were too nervous to go any further than that; Charlie stayed with Brandon while the Bruins were at home, and they texted/Skyped each other on the road trips.

*

When the Bruins got knocked out, Charlie took the invite to play at Worlds. He and Brandon kept in touch. Brandon had to rearrange his schedule a little bit to accept the calls from Charlie, but being tired later on in the day was worth it. Especially when Charlie was showing him around Denmark and getting that goofy “lovestruck” look on his face- or sending Brandon snaps of their fellow Team USA teammates doing something dorky. Brandon liked to send back pictures of his own (mostly of his rehab progress), and he even sent one pic one time with a "miss ya babe" (Charlie saved that one immediately and sent back a couple of heart emojis).

When Charlie got home, his first call was to Brandon to set up a trip that they could work on figuring out what they expected from one another and what the relationship was going to be like. They set up a get together in the middle of the week; Charlie decided a “real” dinner was in order, so they went out to a fancier restaurant and talked over dinner a little before heading home.

Charlie wasn’t really planning on them falling into bed together after the talk, but he wasn’t complaining. Especially not when that was some of the best sex he’d had in his life. When he told Brandon that, Brandon blushed the deepest red Charlie had ever seen. Charlie thought it looked so cute, and when he told Brandon so, Brandon said, “Oh shush.” Charlie challenged with a “make me”, which led to another round of awesome sex.

He knew it’d take some work, but if anyone could make it work, it was him and Brandon. They would figure things out together and at their own speed.

And yes, he still asked Brandon to make him SpaghettiO’s all the time. Brandon always rolled his eyes, smiled, and ruffled Charlie’s hair affectionately, but Charlie knew Brandon loved it.


End file.
